


Meeting Mother Eve

by Keeperkeepkipsi



Category: The Power - Naomi Alderman
Genre: Drabble, Gen, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperkeepkipsi/pseuds/Keeperkeepkipsi
Summary: I had a short dream in which I was a girl searching for Mother Eve. This is as much as I can remember, with some connecting tissue added in.





	Meeting Mother Eve

I park my car on a side street in town and walk to the convent. There's no reason some fear-struck man or overconfident vigilante would pick me out from the crowd, but on the off chance that violence should come to me, I'd rather not lead it to the convent. I run sparks through my fingertips as I walk. It calms me. Helps with the anxiety. It's also nice to know I have something prepared to discharge in an instant. Only if necessary.

If I was more religious, or more superstitious, one could call me a pilgrim. I suppose I could be considered a fan seeking out a celebrity, but that feels shallow to me. Mother Eve is more than a celebrity. Still, she is less than an incarnation of God. And I'm skeptical of prophets. I'm seeking her out to find out what- no, who, she really is. Girls have congregated around her for a reason. Maybe I'll find a reason too.

When I knock on the door, it's opened by a girl maybe a year or two younger than me. She's wearing a modest spring dress and a soft plait, and she stares at me with hard suspicion. I draw myself up to my full, though not substantial, height. I wonder if my jeans and loose button-up are too masculine of an outfit choice for this.

"May I speak with Mother Eve, please?" I ask her softly. She allows me to pass through the door way and leads me with a hand on my shoulder through the quaint building. It reminds me of a convent I once visited with a friend. We took measurements of it for an architecture project. This convent has the same quiet, muffled feeling, despite being filled with the sounds of life. I hear girls talking in all directions, but I only see a few in the corners of my vision, going from place to place.

The girl's hand on my shoulder is firm, warm and soft. I can feel a light charge thrumming in her palm. She's nervous, but holding it in quite well. She was never prepared for this kind of life, but she's adapting. I compare the feeling of her electricity to mine. Mine is like Christmas lights, the power distributed evenly through my veins, just enough to know it's there if I need it. From the thread I'm picking up from her, it seems she runs a little hot, like a laptop battery that's working faster than the fan. She needs to control her output better.

We stop in front of a door that looks like it leads to a bedroom. My guide knocks on it softly. "Mother Eve, a pilgrim here to meet you." My skin crawls a bit at the description, but I don't fault the girl for her assumption.

The door opens. Mother Eve is taller than I thought, and I'm ashamed that I'm so surprised at the darkness of her skin. Her hood covers her hair and forehead. Her eyes are darkened by the shadow, but she wears a peaceful smile, and her face is soft and pleased. I take a few steps back so she can face me in the hallway. I hold out my hand and we shake. Her hands are cold, and a little rough. My skin feels dry and papery against hers. I introduce myself as if I'm at an interview. She smiles like she's amused, and her other hand comes to rest on my collarbone. She feels the middle space below my neck with her thumb, and I'm so thrown by the unusual touch, the unnecessary pressure, that by the time I realize what she's doing, she's already felt enough of my skein to know my power. I take a step back and remove her hand as gently and respectfully as I can. I bow to her lightly.

"Mother Eve, I don't wish to take up much of your time. I only ask for a blessing." 

She nods and takes both of my hands in hers. "God has already blessed you, sister, as She has blessed us all. May you be protected by Her light as you walk this new world in our Mother's name. Amen."

"Thank you, Mother Eve," I say, and turn to follow my guide back out. I walk back to my car at the same pace I left, and find it no worse for wear. I drive straight back home.


End file.
